


C3PO and The USB port

by Queerphysicist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Robot Sex, you better have a good understanding of electricity to get this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerphysicist/pseuds/Queerphysicist
Summary: C3PO has a fun time in the maintenance hub relaxing :-)





	C3PO and The USB port

**Author's Note:**

> One thing about being a droid that no one seems to take into consideration is the hyper sensitivity. Not in the bionic life sense, no nerves to be accounted for in a robot, but in a deeply physical sense. Every voltage increase, every current decrease, every capacitor being filled and discharged, subroutines being turned on and off, every joule or electron volt generated. All matters of circuity can be and are sensed by the bot. Now any human would probably think this hyper awareness would be a nightmare, but humans are not like machines. For nearly all robots, this awareness is common and apart of everyday life as breathing is to man. So, it is in the abnormal processes where the droid can gain pleasure.

Life for the human-cyborg-relations droid was not an easy one. C-3PO is probably nearly worked to overload on a daily basis. He was designed and built to be a mere service bot, not to be the right hand man in a revolution. But no one can choose the life they live so here he is. 

That day started fairly normal, he was scheduled to go on a mission with Mister Solo and some others to rendezvous with a weaponry supplier for the resistance. As noon broke though, something had gone wrong. The specialized ship fitted with extra fuel tanks to allow for the extra ton of so of weight they would be carrying on the way back had a major leak. Nothing dangerous, but the mission would have to be delayed at least a day or so. It was for this reason C-3PO found himself off duty for the first time in months, maybe years. 

“Mm! Very well, I guess I could go to the maintenance hub and see if I could schedule a tune up.” He pondered to himself quietly after being dismissed. 

The Droid Maintenance Hub was always busy, and it being the middle of the day didn’t help anything much. Given that, 3PO found that he could still make his way into a re-charging room while he waited for an inspection. He sat alone in the small room, recharging rooms usually being occupied by no more then 2 or 3 droids at a time, and a place for them to recharge peacefully without any interruptions. 3PO got in his, set the current to his models specifications, and was ready to plug in. He took the male end socket from the wall next to him, pulled it out a bit to give himself some wiggle room, opened his back shoulder panel, and plugged in. When an android plugs in, they experience and are fully aware of this new surge of energy. This surge though, is nothing unusual for the android and their specific current setting makes it nothing too extreme. So C-3PO sat there, mulling over thoughts about the mission and lines of code, when he noticed it. There by his own wall plug and adjustor was a Universal Serial Bus soket and adjustor. It was a port usually only used for much smaller service droids and maintenance bots, but any droid could realistically plug into it and set it to any voltage they pleased. C-3PO looked out the small window back out to the hub then back to the plug. His code mulling over thoughts and options. He lifted his hand and slowly opened his main chest compartment to pull out a thin Universal Serial Bus cable of of his own. He checked the outside hub one more time to make sure the coast was clear and unplugged his original charging cable. In reality he was very close to fully charged and did not need this time, plus if he was going to do what he was going to do with his large cable still plugged in, he’d be fried within a minute. No, he had to be careful.

He slowly brought his coard up to the socket, and with the other hand turned the dial to a reasonable current. He plugged in.

When a droid notices something different in their regular flow of electricity, they usually hone in on the problem quite quickly and make necessary repairs. But, if the droid is the one causing this influx of energy, that act of different sensation is often described as pleasurable by droids. A taboo among robot owners and mechanics alike, but no one can deny that they do it from time to time. The Universal Serial Bus being a main culprit for many humanoid models. The small cable size gives for a high resistance, and with the current set high enough, the resulting power output in watts becomes quite large. This sudden and sharp surge of electricity to a droid is described as incredibly pleasurable and often compared to biological life masterbation. 

As C-3PO plugged in he got a sharp jolt of energy. He gave a sudden movement forward and a quite and low moan. He covered his mouth with his hand quickly. “W-well, it really does seem like it’s been awhile since I’ve last done this. Hah h, a bit sensitive I supposed.” he thought to himself. He shakingly removed his hand from his mouth and moved it to the current adjustor. He slowly increased the current by just a few Amps. Even that felt like a typhoon of pleasure to him. He tried his hardest not to loudly shout with ecstasy. If someone from the maintenance hub where to come in and check on him, and well, a high standing droid in 3PO’s position should never be seen doing such a thing to himself. He had to think of his reputation! He closed his eyes, he needed a fair amount of concentration for this. 3PO wanted to be done fairly quickly, he couldn’t have anyone in the maintenance hub catching him in the act. But his drive to finish outdid his fear of being caught. 

With the high power output still coming in, he could feel capacitors by his USB circuit filling to capacity. But he knew they wouldn’t all be discharged. With his one hand on his thigh and the other shakily lifting up, he could tell that he was close. He would have to act quickly after he reached climax though to minimize the damage. His other hand finally reached the adjustor and he turned it up a mere amp. This was his overload. He gripped his hand tight on his thigh, enough to cause a minor indent he only noticed later. He doubled over with pleasure as an 8 picofarad capacitor in his chest drive burst. This is the sense of pleasure for a droid, the abnormal self induced processes and the great surges of electricity. The feeling spread throughout his body and he finally managed to regain himself.

He quickly jumped back into reality just in time to unplug his cable from the port, any more time like that and he could cause some serious damage to himself. Besides, he was already very satisfied with what he had accomplished and it was not time for a maintenance check in.


End file.
